Wyoming Aardvarks
Team Information The Wyoming Aardvarks are largest sports team in Wyoming, and have the fan support of all of the state, with the exception of a man named John Smith, a 93 year old man who hasn't seen a TV since 1971. The owner is Alex Gagnon, who also owns the St. Petersburg Pigeons and the Jyvaskyla Jayhawks. Team Colors: Tan, White, Brown, Black, Green. Mascot: Cerebus the Aardvark Official Team Comic Book: Cerebus the Aardvark Stadium Information Location: Cheyenne, Wyoming. Name: Galloway Memorial Stadium. Named after Wyoming's Defensive End Hunter Galloway, who tragically lost his life at the end of the first season of the New Era. Capacity: 73,811 Entering the second season of the New Era, an additional 5,000 seats were added to the Stadium in order be able seat more guests. It is the most eco-friendly stadium in the league, due not just to the large wind turbine grouping around a mile away, but also have solar panel arrays in various places just outside of the stadium. Retired Numbers: #94 Hunter Galloway The Coaching Staff Head Coach: Shawn Brooks, Greedy players improve faster. Assistant Coach: Ashton McClure, Downers improve faster. Offensive Coordinator: Roger Patrick, Offensive Tackles improve faster. Defensive Coordinator: Nolan Cornish, Defensive Tackles improve faster. Roster Current cap number: $170.5 Million *'9 QB: Sean Diehl: OVR 90(76,95)-Pocket Passing: $6 Mil (2). Greedy' *'7' QB Matt Wilson, Miami (FL). OVR=73-65-88-Playcalling-$1 Mil (3)-Leader *'21 RB Casper "The Avenger" Willington: OVR 97(82,100)-Speed: $8.5 Mil (5). Focused' *'28' RB''' Derek Grosse, Baylor, OVR=83-57-88-Tackle Breaking-$7.5 Mil (1)-Hardworking *'''34 RB Skyler "Salad" Salay, OVR: 31(30,55): Speed-.2 Mil- Focused *'81 WR Everett Simpkins, BYU, OVR=94-89-99-Diving-$10.5 Mil (5)-Thug' *'83 WR Antonio Osgood, Syracuse. OVR=95-91-97-Size-$7.5 Mil (4)-Focused' *'15' WR Ryan Kane, Iowa, OVR 82(58,100)-Agility: $7.5 Mil (2)-Greedy *'17' WR Benjamin Jansen: OVR 73(68,90)-Size: $5.5 Mil (4). Overreactive *'12' WR Dylan Storz: OVR 35(26,54)-Agility: $.2 Mil (2). Hardworking *'84' TE Logan Boyle, Navy. OVR=69-54-86-Route Running-$2.5 Mil (2)-Hardworking *'89' TE Connor Dietrich: OVR 53(45,88)-Speed: $1 Mil (1). Hardworking *'70' C Jeff Francisco: OVR: 87(85,99)-Size: $3.5 Mil (4). Leader *'62' C Seth Kreidler: OVR: 45(45,80)-Longsnapping: $1 Mil (2). Disciplined *'76 '''OG Owen Anderson, Alabama, OVR=76-65-81-Footwork-$2.5 Mil (2)-Disciplined *'63 OG Clinton Mitchell, Tennessee, OVR=84-67-89-Run Block-$4 Mil (4)-PED User''' *'65' OG Gregory Harmon: OVR: 86(80,95)-Toughness: $5.5 Mil (3). Greedy *'77' OG Nelson Patrick: OVR 66(56,97)-Run Block: $2 Mil (3). Humble *'74 OT Otto Wilkins: OVR: 95(78,100)-Pass Block: $8.5 Mil (1). Greedy' *'71' OT Cedrick Monica: OVR: 85(56,99)-Strength: $6.5 Mil (3). Focused *'67' OT Carlos Villa: OVR: 63(48,87)-Footwork: $3.5 Mil (2). Focused *'72' DE Charlie Burrier: OVR: 77(62,91)-Strength: $5 Mil (4). Lazy *'93' DE Julian Neilson: OVR 76(67,96)-Strength: $4.5 Mil (4). Downer *'92' DE Ricardo Robertson, Mami (FL), OVR: 52(45,79)-Size/Ball Swatting: $2.5 Mil (4). Hardworking *'78' DE Dustin Bright, Nevada. OVR=50-45-79-Weight-$.5 Mil (2)-Leader *'96 DT Fabian O' Keefe: OVR: 88(72,93)-Pass Rush: $5.5 Mil (4) Downer' *'91 DT Erasmus Toney, Oregon. OVR=85-78-98-Run Stop-$6 Mil (4)-Downer' *'99' DT Ryan Alford, OVR=60-60-100-Moves-$2.5 Mil (4)-Overreactive *'90' DT Ethan Layten: OVR: 55(45,69)-Weight: $.5 Mil (2). Thug *'95 ILB Blake Wooden: OVR: 80(77,92)-Run Stop: $5.5 Mil (4). Overreactive' *'57' ILB Henry Cates: OVR: 59(53,82)-Tackling: $3 Mil (2). Thug *'50' ILB Shawn Zamora: OVR: 37(30,53)-Spiritual Leader: .2 Mil (2). Disciplined *'51' OLB Winston Barbosa, Florida, OVR=87-85-96-Pass Rush-$7 Mil (1)-Thug *'55 OLB Victor St. John: OVR: 76(73,81)-Speed: $5 Mil (2). Downer' *'56' OLB Miguel Betancourt: OVR: 50(52,78)-Run Stop: $2 Mil (1). Thug *'59' OLB Haseem Al-Corn: OVR: 34(22,50)-Assistant Spiritual leader- .2 Mil. (2). Arrogant. *'27 CB Jace Scarborugh: OVR: 85(85,93)-Pass Coverage: $7 Mil (3). Leader' *'35' CB Anzu Ndaye: OVR: 73(73,91)-Intercepting: $4 Mil (1). Overreactive *'41' CB Elias Keller: OVR: 69(64,87)-Deflecting $5.5 Mil (4). Greedy *'48 '''CB Matt Juckett: OVR: 36(36,58)-Deflecting $.2 Mil (2). Greedy. *'37 S Jeremy Bishop: OVR: 89(89,93)-Toughness: $8.5 Mil (4). Greedy''' *'40' S Sean Bergman: OVR: 65(65,85)-Agility: $2.5 Mil (1). Focused *'36 S Devin Starks: OVR: 63(55,88)-Speed: $3.5 Mil (3). Downer' *'31' S Jere Whitesides, Georgia. OVR=51-48-77-Kick Returning-$1 Mil (2)-Leader (Kick Returner) *'3' K James Hokulelele'ikianamo'aka'ulani, Hawaii. OVR=99-89-100-$.5 Mil (3)-Humble *'6 P Brock Carrier, Florida. OVR=97-59-100-$1.5 Mil (3)-Lazy'